The Nose Knows
by felicitytorres
Summary: Never under estimate the power of smell. Short M/R fic.


***Disclaimer. I still dont own anything. Bummer**

**A/N: I'm back! Yeah! Had a bit of a dry spell. Couldn't think of a plot if my life depended on it. But anywho. This one popped up in my head so I went straight to the computer. I'm a little rusty so excuse any errors on my part. Please Review. I love reviews.**

They've been having sex regularly for about 3 weeks now. Their little prank war had escalated into a full fledged tussling match at Morgan's place after a case. Too many hands roaming in too many places had led to a full out humping session that left them both dazed, panting, and wanting more.

It was strictly a sexual thing between them. No lovey dovey sweet talk, or promises being made that they both couldn't keep. It was just two good friends, with two hot bodies taking full advantage of the pleasures those bodies could give one another. It was surprising to them both that no one on the team suspected anything between them. Granted Morgan was a bit better at his poker face than Reid, but still, they're working among the brightest profiling minds this country has to offer and no one could tell when two of their co-workers were screwing each other's brains out. Perhaps they were hiding well. Or maybe the team was waiting on a slip up to bust their little bubble. They didn't care. All they knew was ignorance was bliss.

It was 2 am in the morning. Morgan and Reid were in the middle of another round of horizontal mambo.

Reid was breathing heavily.

"Oh wow...don't stop." he said between shallow breaths.

"Not planning on it", Morgan growled hungrily in his ear.

"Mmmmm, yeah, right there."

Morgan, following orders continued his primal attack on Reid, soon sending them both to climax and exhaustion, now basking in the afterglow of another amazing round of coitus.

Spencer thought to himself, 'It should be against the law to feel this good'. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted too.

Derek glaced over at Reid thinking, 'Why in the hell did we wait so long to do this?'

The moment was perfect. At least until Morgan's phone went off.

"Ugh! Who could be calling at this time of night?" Spencer whined.

Derek chuckled, "You know who Pretty Boy."

Derek answered, "Morgan".

Spencer listened as he heard Penelope's voice in the background.

"OK, babygirl. See you in a few." Derek hung up. "We got a case."

Spencer sighed. "Yeah I gathered that much."

Spencer's phone rang. "Reid here. Alright Garcia. I'm on my way."

"Come on Reid, we gotta get going. Garcia said its a bad one. We can share a shower to save time," he said as he dragged Reid out of bed.

They both jumped in the shower making quick work of cleaning up. Morgan even washed Reid's hair for him. Before you know it they were washed dressed and out the door on the way to the BAU.

Everyone there looked a little weary considering the time of night or morning it was. Reid made his way to the coffee pot right behind Emily.

"Quite a wake up call huh."

"Yeah, that's an understatement", Reid said wearily as he reached in front of her for the sugar packets.

Prentiss took a good whiff of him as he reached across her.

"Hmmm."

Reid poured the remaining sugar packets in his coffee and took a big gulp of it.

"You smell just like Morgan."

Spencer went into a coughing fit creating enough of a scene that everyone turned around to look. As he tried to regain composure, he spoke.

"Wha..what do you mean by that?" *cough* *cough*

Emily smirked, "I'm just saying you smell like you have on his same fragrance." she paused then continued, " I mean I've worked around you guys long enough to know what fragrances you wear on a regular basis."

She watched Reid quirm a little more as he grew even fonder of his cup of coffee.

"So what are you doing, huh? Venturing out into new things?"

Reid's coughing returned for a moment before he answered with a smile and a shake of his head.

Prentiss smiled and walked away.

They boarded the jet each settling in for a short nap before heading to their destination. Reid sat across from Morgan. When he felt like everyone was asleep he leaned over, shook Morgan and said, "Remind me to leave some of my body wash at your place."

Morgan brows knitted together in confusion.

"Trust me, they're smarter than you think."

Morgan looked at Reid confounded. He closed his eyes again. It was much too late, and he was way too tired to figure out Reid's riddles,... 'But damn, the boy sure did smell good'


End file.
